


The Kids Are Not Alright

by Southernpeach13



Series: The Power and Protection of Grayskull [1]
Category: DCU, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Abuse, Adam for short, Adam is a cinnomroll, Adam needs a hug, Adam protection squad, Adam's full name is Adaline, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora has a family, Bisexual Skeletor, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra proaction squad, Chipped Adam, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), Chipped He-Man, Eternia, F/F, F/M, Female Adam, Gaslighting, Gen, Horde Prime attacked Eternia, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual He-Man | Adam, Proactive Adora, Protective Evil-Lyn, Protective Skeletor, Protective Teela, Series: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Episode 4, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Zodac is a big brother, female Prince Adam, so is adam, to Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: “Huh?”Adora looked at the footprints in front of her. Most seemes human , while others not so much along with what appears to be paw printsAdora looked around. The prints still seeming fresh when everything went dark.Adora tightened her grip on her staff. Observing her surroundings.“Hello?” She asked.Adora suddenly heard a soft humming sound followed be a bright white glow in the corner of her eye. Coming to her.No scratch that,At her that was definitely coming at her!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Skeletor, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Evil-Lyn/Skeletor (He-Man), He-Man | Adam & Glimmer, He-Man | Adam & Skeletor, He-Man | Adam & Teela, Marlena/Randor (He-Man), Zodac & He-Man | Adam
Series: The Power and Protection of Grayskull [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Meetings

Adora let out a startled cry as the ground crumbled beneath her feet., as she slid down the rocky slide she activated her staff to try and ease her fall. She accidently missed the ground and catapulted herself off a jagged cluster of crystals instead landing face first into the ground.

Adora let out a pained grunt as she picked herself up, dusting off her red jacket. She could hear Glimmer yelling if she was okay in the distance.

“I’m okay!”   
Adora looked around and her eyes lit up and smiled.

“And I found the crystals.”   
Her smile quickly dropped when she only saw blue.

Adora looked up and yelled out.

“Here not the pink ones though!”

She heard Glimmer telling her to stay put while her and Bow tried to find another way down.

Adora walked around, spotting a soft pink glow in the distance.

“I see a light! I’m gonna go towards!”   
  
Bow et out a cry of panic. Screaming

“Don’t go toward the light!”   
Adora paused frowning as she threw her hands in the air.

“It’s not that kind of light.” she said exhauperated. 

Her ears perked as she heard voices in the distance with soft chirping and-

Was that meowing?”

Adora activated her staff carefully walking in to the sounds.

“Huh?”

Adora looked at the footprints in front of her. Most seemes human , while others not so much along with what appears to be paw prints 

Adora looked around. The prints still seeming fresh when everything went dark.

Adora tightened her grip on her staff. Observing her surroundings.

“Hello?” She asked.

Adora suddenly heard a soft humming sound followed be a bright white glow in the corner of her eye. Coming to her.

No scratch that,

At her that was definitely coming at her!

Adora dodged as the figure lunged towards her with an angry cry. When suddenly another figure jumped at her, knocking her down to the ground, leaping from her and landing gracefully on their feet.

A bird of some kind swooped down nipping on her head.

While the first figure jumped toward her again holding a strange jagged staff of some kind that she quickly dodged while the second attempted to attack her again. Adora blocked the blow from her attacker. Adora glared at them. When she was suddenly bombarded with questions.

“Who are you and why are you following us?!” they screamed. Adora finally got a good look at the person in font of her and saw a girl a few years older than her garing at her while she bared her teeth at her.

  
She was tall, her hair was long, tied up in a high ponytail. The color a deep red. Her eyes are bright green and calculating. Her weapon a staff like hers in build, but colored gold and bronze with a snake head at the top with emerald jewels in the eyes.

She was definitely strong. From her stance and fighting style a soldier. And a good one at that.

Adora gritted her teeth and three the stranger off of her and went to hit her.

“Well why are you hitting me?” she demanded as the girl blocked her attack.

Adora let out of yelp of pain when a sharp blast hit her back. She almost lost her balance but quickly regained and whipped around to see her first attacker.

He was tall. Maybe as tall as Hordak.

  
He had dark skin that was marked with tattoos that glowed brightly. A dark red helmet covering his upper face.He wore.

Well.

Not a lot apparently.

Adora wanted to roll her eyes at how exposed the man was. The girl at least had her upper body covered up. Her white outfit decorated in bronze metal that covered her arteries awll. The only thing that sowed ws her legs, that was at least covered in knee high boots alleged with fur at the top.

Though not her personal choice for something to fight in she had common sense to cover what was important. 

  
This man did not.    
His “shirt” left his sides exposed, he wore a long red loin clot that but no pants. At least Bow kepts most of himself covered outside of his croptops. This was ridiculous!

The man continued to glare at her holding his weapon in font of her ready to blast her agan.

  
“Answer the questions.” He said. His voice was eerily calm as he and the girl circled her. The bird perched on her shoulder.

“You first.” Adora said pointing her staff at them keeping her eyes on them.

“Are you with the Horde?”

The man only stared before answering calmly.

“No.”

The girl only glared before she growled out.

“We’re only here for the fuel, then we’re going to Horde Prime and show him that he messed with the wrong people.”

She girl pulled out a sword and pointed it at her.

“Are you with the Horde?” she demanded.

“What! No! I mean I was but it wasn't that Horde and I’m not with them-”   
Look its’ complicated okay!” She yelled.

“Do you serve Horde Prime or not?” the man asked, getting ready to blast her again.

“No!” Adora screamed.

“Do you ?” she demanded.

“No!” the two replied, the girl yelling her answer while the man did not.

Adoa sighed.

“Then we're all on the same side. Now can we  _ please  _ hitting each other now?

Adora sighed and plo[[ed to the ground. Watching the two in front of her.

“You never answered our first question.” the girl aked.

Adora looked at the pair for a second before answering.

“I’m Adora. And you are?” She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

  
  


“I’m Teela.” the redhead replied sharply.

“And I am Zodak.” The man said in a monotone voice.

  
  



	2. Before the Rescue Part 1: The voice in the cell one over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will take place back when Glimmer was captured by Horde Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short but I wanted a cliff hanger. Part three will be up soon!

Glimmer tossed and turned in the soft mattresses. She wanted to try and sleep. Hoping she would wake up on Etheria. Bow and Adora waiting for her.

Her mom kissing her forehead while she wished her a goodmorning.

But.

That wasn't what would happen. Glimmer opened her eyes and sat up taking in the blinding white room Horde Prime had arranged for her. She looked out and saw a hallway. 

Maybe she could walk out? Maybe she had enough freedom to explore?

Glimmer sat up and reached for the hallway only to brush her fingers against a force field.

No. Of course she couldn't just walk around. Horde Prime was smarter than that.

Glimmer attempted to teleport out, but she could feel her powers were weak. Definitely not enough juice to get her out of there.   
  
With a frustrated scream she banged her fist on the force field. 

Demanding to be let out, demanding an answer.

  
When suddenly a small voice whispered.

“It won’t work.”   
  
Glimmer spun around in confusion looking for the source of the voice.

  
“Who said that?!” she demanded.

“I did.” the voice replied.

“Where are you?” she demanded.

The voice let out a gentle chuckle before replying.

“I’m in the cell next to you. You really think you're his only prisoner.” they chimed   
  
Glimmer walked to the wall of her cell and plopped down.

“So why are you here?” She asked.

“You first.”

Glimmer scoffed at the reply plopping her chin on her hand.

“I-I thought I was making things better.” She whispered. “I thought I knew better than my friends did.”    
Glimmer pulled her legs to her chest as she buried her face in her knees.

“But I was wrong and I put everyone I love in danger.”

Glimmer waited for a response but silence.

“Are you not going to answer me?!” She demanded desperation in her voice.

She heard the voice finally respond. Letting out another small laugh before answering her.

“I am Adam of Eternia.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!!

“Then when Orko tried to water the garden with magic, he completely drowned it!”   
  
Glimmer burst out laughing as Adam continued her story. The Princess also in a fit of giggles as she tried to finish up the tale.

“He-He sounds like he needs just a  _ little  _ more practice.” Glimer chimed with a wave of her hand.

  
Adam let out another laugh. The girl gasping for air as she tried to speak.

“Ye-yeah he really does, but he tries.” She said cacing her breath in between words.

Glimmer sighed and leaned against the wall. The cool metal feeling good against her back.

She looked at the wall behind her. 

She bit her lip before she finally asked a question she had been wanting to ask since she first started talking to the Princess the next cell over.

“Adam. How did you get here?”   
  
Adam stayed silent. Glimmer listened for anything but heard nothing.

Glimmer suddenly felt a rush of panic go through her as the silence grew louder the longer it lasted.

Finally after what felt like hours Adam's voice returned. Almost in a whisper.

Do you really want to know that badly?” she asked.

“Yeah. If it's okay with you.’ Glimmer quickly added, waving her hands frantically.. Now realizing that it might be a touchy subject for her.

  
Adam was silent for a few seconds before letting out a deep, long sigh. As if she was bracing herself.

“Okay. It’s Only fair I tell you. After all you told me how you got here.” She added with a joking tone

* * *

**Now**

  
  


“So where are we going?” Bow asked nervously to Adora.

Adora shrugged in confusion as he and Teela led them.

“You need supplies don’t you?” Teela said firmly.

Glimmer nodded her head in response.“Yeah! We need fuel and supplies.” she added.

  
“We were looking for the pink crystals.” Adora added. 

Teela gave a short nod and marched on.    
  


“So what's their problem?” Glimmer asked as the strange pair led the way.

Adora looked at the two people in front of her sadly before answering Glimmer.

“Horde Prime is their problem. I- I think they might have lost someone they cared about.” she whispered to her friends.   
  
The two suddenly stopped, Bow accidentally walking into Zodak by accident. 

Bow let out a sheepish laugh at the intimidating man as he glared at him.

Bow let out a sudden “Eeep!” as stuttered out an apology 

“We’re back!” Teela called out in the dark corridor. “And we brought friends”   
  
Suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright vivid purple light.

The best friend squad blinked as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Adora looked around the wide open cavern. A tall, pale, beautiful woman wearing a black and purple headdress, her black outfit outlined with a boney design. The fabric outlined with different dark shades of purple holding a scepter high above her head lighting the area around them.    
  
Adora immendelty sensed danger with her.

Almost like Shadow Weaver but with not as much malice, but she seemed to scream an aura of  _ I will not hesitate to destroy you if you give a reason. _

She glared at them for a moment, her eyes landing on Adora.

Her violet eyes widened in shock.

Her mouth opened slowly as if she wasn't sure if she should speak.

But the words slipped out slowly, sounding unsure as they came out

  
  
  


_ “Adam?” _

  
  



	4. Adam's Capture and Etenia's fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically told in a flashback.

_ It all happened so fast. The explosions ringing loudly in their ears. _

_ The Eterinans bellowing out their battle cries. They had all come together to stop this threat. _

_ Heroic Warriors, Evil Forces, even a few Snake-Men here and here. _

_ They fought hard and bravely but it wasn't enough. _

_ The looming white ship was powerful. The clones and machines kept coming. It soon overwhelmed them all.  _

  
  


_ Now deep in the once beautiful palace walls that were now in ruins. The statues destroyed , the garden no longer pristine and full of life. The peoples homes in fire and ashes. The Princess rushed what was left of her people and others into the escape pods. _

_ “Adam!” _ _   
_ _ The blonde girl spun around and saw Teela rushing to her. _

_ “We got everyone here. We need to leave.” The redhead said, pushing her childhood friend to the ship. _

_ Adam pulled back, stepping away. _

_ “No.” _ _   
_ _ Teela stared at the blonde with confusion. _

_   
_ _ “What do you mean “No.” The warrior demanded. _

_ “Someone needs to stay behind.” Adam wrapped her fingers around her swords hilt, staring at her reflection in the blade. _

_ “They're too powerful, if someone doesn't stay behind no one will make it out.” _ _   
_ _ “ _

_ “Then I’ll stay.” Teela said stepping off the ship's stairs. _

_ “No. You won’t.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What do you mean No!” Teela yelled. _

_ “I’m your guard! I’m supposed to protect you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam looked at her friend and gave her a small smile. _

_ “My job is to protect my people. It’s what I was raised to do. That includes you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam pulled her into a firm hug. She felt Teela’s tears fall onto her hair as the soldier sputtered out “No’s” and “I’m staying.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam quickly pushed her into the ship slamming the door closed typing in the coorendets to get them off the planet. _

_ Teela screaming at her slamming her fist onto the door demanding to be let out. _

_ Adam placed her hand onto the glass window and gave the redhead a small smile as her own tears began to fall. _

_ Teela dong the same. The two girls staring at each other. Hands on the cool glass. _

_ “I love you.” Adam whispered. _

_ Before turning away as the ship began to take off. _

_ Teela watched as her Princess adjusted her grip on her sword, lifting the blade above her head as she screamed out for the Elders to hear. _

_ “By the Power of Grayskull!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Teela fell to her knees as she watched her transform. The clones and machines soon breaking in swarming her.  _ _   
_ _ Teela fell to her knees, her tears now streaming down her face. _

_ As she let out a loud scream of anguish as she saw her friend being taken away by the Horde Prime’s troops. Her sword being held by another as she disappeared into the ship the moment their own just out of Horde Prime’s reach _

  
  



	5. Dinner Inventations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer

“I tried to hold them back.”

Glimmer felt her heart sink as Adam continued her story.

  
“But everything just went…

Black.” 

She heard Adam’s voice start to crack as she started to cry.

“I don’t even know if they got out alive. What if all of this was”   
  
Glimmer jumped as she heard something be thrown across Adam’s room as she screamed.

  
“What if it was all for nothing!?!”   
  
“I tried. I try so hard. But what if their all gom-”   
  
“Don’t say that!” Glimmer begged. She felt her own tears start to fall as her mind went back to her own friends.

Bow. Adora. Frosta. Everyone. They had to be fine. They were still fighting, Glimmer knew it. So Adam’s people had to be doing the same.

  
  


Right.

The girls sat there. Their backs against the cool walls they enjoyed enjoyed other's company.

Glimmer nearly jumped out of her skin when the force field keeping her locked up opened. Another Horde Clone staring at her.

“Horde Prime requests your company for dinner Queen Glimmer.”    


* * *

Glimmer walked nervously to the dining room. The pristine white walls hurting her eyes. They finally made their way to the large table, where Glimmer saw two others. 

Catra and-

No that can’t be right.

She. She was still fighting back Primes armies on Etheria.

How- How can she be here?

Her heart nearly dropped again as she stared into familiar cornflower blue eyes. Her chest growing tighter as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

Glimmer felt herself shaking as she looked at her.

“Adora?”

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Glimmer stared at the girl in front of her.

Taking her in.

No this wasn't Adora.

Her hair was longer, curling around her cheeks.

Her face was rounder and she had some freckles. Her eyes were not nearly as blue as Adora’s. This girls being an almost mix of teal and the colors of the sea. She was smaller, not as well built as Adora was.

She wore a white collared shirt with a dark red overcoat that was longer in the back over it that was outlined with black at the bottom. A pair of leather gloves with metal armor on the upper part on her arms. The gloves and her belt had a symbol engraved in them. It looked like it as a royal insignia.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Noooo.” She drawled out.    
“Like I told Miss Kitty here I am not Adora.”   
  
“Yeah obviously.” Catra mumbled under her breath as she glared at the new face.

The trio jumped as Horde Prime walked in smiling at them.

“What kind of sick joke is this!” Catra demanded pointing a clawed finger at the girl as she glared daggers at Horde Prime.

Glimmer finally tore her gaze away from the Adora look a like and looked at Horde Prime.

She watched as he made his way to the blonde girl. Circling around her like she was his prey. He ran his clawed hands against her back. His claws soon holding her long hair gently as he smiled down at her.

Glimmer wanted to pull this girl away from him and hide her.

Her mind kept screaming “bad touch, bad touch! Over and over again as she watched the blonde tense up under is hand

The girl pulled away harshley, but Horde Prime kept his claws on her shoulder firmly keeping her in place.

  
“Queen Glimmer, Catra I would like you to meet Princess Adaline Of Eternia.”   
  
Catra and Glimmer looked at the girl (Adaline) when she finally jerked away from Horde Prime’s grip, grabbing a knife off the table and went to stab him.

He grabbed her wrist as Adaline continued to growl at him.

He tsked at her and pried the knife from her grip handing the blade off to one of his clones and gestured for her to sit at the table. Catra smirked at her.

She liked her.

Glimmer gave her a sad look.

How long had she been here to cause her to snap like that?   
  
Did he hurt her?   
  
Did take her home from her?   
  
Her family?   
  
Her friends?   
  
Glimmer sat beside her and continued to study her.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” 

Glimmer suddenly found herself very interested in the table.

Catra laughed.    
  
Glimmer felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She looked back up from the tables interesting design and saw Adaline looking at her with sympathy.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-”   
  
Don’t apologize!” Glimmer blurted out.

“Adaline jumped back in surprise at Glimmer’s reaction.

Glimmer felt her cheeks flush at her out burst.

“I-It was rude of me to stare. You just look like a friend of mine at first glance.”   
Adaline let out a small laugh that sounded very familiar to her.

“I’m Glimmer.” She quickly added.

“You can call me Adam.” Adaline chirped.

Huh so this was her neighbor.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Adam said. “Also ot the first time I’ve heard that today. Kitty over there called me that when she first saw me.” she said with a wave of her hand in Catra’s direction.

A horde clone suddenly set a plate of blue jelly like substance in front of them. Another filling their glasses up with a light purple liquid that smelled like alcohol. Glimmer and Catra gave each other a scared look, while Adaline looked like she was going to be sick as Horde Prime made his way to his seat smiling at the girls.

“Are you comfortable, your Majesty?” 

He sat in his seat and smiled at Adaline.

Princess Adaline knows very well that I strive to treat my guest well. Glimmer watched said Princess from the corner of her eye as Catra openly observed her.

“I believe we can learn a great deal from one another.” He finished as a clone say a plate of freshly cooked food by him.

Glimmer looked down at her food and took a bite.

Horde Prime chuckled.

“Enjoyably, yes? He purred.

“It’s a delicacy from the young Princess kingdom. |”    
  
Catra ears perked as she heard soft sobs. And looked at the blonde.

“Her world was very much like Etheria. This dish is rare know that her kingdom no longer exists.”

Adaline let out a much louder sob as Glimmer dropped her spoon and gasped .

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like she was going to vomit as her body trembled.

“You all seem to miss your worlds terribly. Why don’t we see how your’s is doing Adaline.

He snapped his fingers and Catra and Glimmer gasped at the screams.

A once prosperous world.Now in ruins. What looked like a once lovely palace now was in smithereens. Smoke and fire everywhere. Adaline looked liked she wanted to scream. But she stayed silent. Tears falling down her round cheeks as she was the once green fields blackened, covered in ash.

  
Horde Prime looked at Catra and Glimmer.

“Now would you two like to see your own home.” He purred as he snapped his fingers once more

  
  
  



	7. A Daughter Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to Adora!!!  
> Please commit!  
> I would like to see what ya'll think.  
> I hope I got some people in the feels, but I don't know so please tell me!

_ “Adam?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Adora looked at the woman in confusion.

“Who the heck is Adam?”

The woman looked over at Teela who somberly shook her head.

“Evil-Lyn, this is Adora. Her and her friends need supplies.

The woman put her scepter away and rolled her eyes, walking up to them placing a hand on her hip eyeing her up and down before turning back to Teela and Zodak.

  
“Where you followed?”   
  
“No.” Zodak scoffed, pushing past her roughly, heading to a caveon the other side of the room.

Evil-Lyn glared at him for a second and turned back to Teela gesturing to Adora.

Teela sighed.

“Her and her friends need supplies. Then they’ll be on their way.”

Evil-Lyn mumbles something under her breath before leading them to campfire with a couple others huddled around it.

A man with a bee like appearance gave Adora and her friends dirty looks before going back and polishing his weapon, another man decked out in armor gave them a curt nod before going back to repairing his prosthetic arm, while a man covered in reddish brown fur growled at them but stopped when Evil-Lyn smacked him upside the head giving him a warning glare.

Adora leaned to Bow and Glimmer.

  
“I bet you guys wished you hadn't followed me now, huh?” she joked tring to lighten the mood as she recalled Bow and Glimmer streaming as they slid down to get to her. Only to be held at gunpoint by Teela and Zodak like she had.

Glimmer nodded letting out a nervous chuckle as the people around them shot daggers at them. 

Bow finally cracked. Standing up abruptly.

“Okay! Will someone please tell me what is going on! What is up with you people!” Glimmer quickly pulled him back down and tried to play it off when the strange group rolled their eyes. One member was about to say something when Zodak came back with two men standing behind him.

One looked like a king, his dark brown hair combed neatly as he stood up straight and an aura of authority around him. His robes were in tatters, but that didn't stop him from giving off an appearance of strength and importance. But he was kind. His dark brown eyes held warmth and love.    
But at the same time he was sad. Almost as if he was in mourning.

The other.

Was different. Like the other he also screamed importance, but it seemed less friendly. His face was in shadows from his dark purple cloak. He wore no shirt but his chest was covered in an “X” made of chains, with a skull and crossbones in the center. He held a staff with a ram’s skull head at the top.

Adora could tell thim man had suffered in his life.

His hands were boney. His dark blue skin was covered in scars. Most faded over time but still visible. His eyes were glowing. A deep powerful ruby red that seemed to look into Adora’s soul.

Adora felt like this man like Catra and herself was hurt. Many, many times by people he trusted.

  
Maybe even loved.

But like Catra he finally snapped. Violently. This was someone that held vengeance in their heart. It fueled them. Kept them alive. Made them who they are.

The men stared at Adora. The blue one pulled back his hood to reveal he had no face.

Only a skull that that floated above where his neck once was.

The other man paused. Tears began to spill over his eyes. He finally shook off his shock as he looked at Adora. Running up to her and pulling into a strong hug.    
  
Adora didn't know why. But she felt safe in his arms. Like he was someone she knew long ago.

He pulled back running his hands on top of her hair to soon cup her face and tilted her chin up as he looked at her. The man was crying know. He knew he couldent stop the tears anymore .

“Adora.”   
  
Adora felt something tug at her heart.

She knew who this man was now as he pulled her into another firn hug as he sobbed.

Her own tears were falling now as she hugged him in return as she finally choked out through her tear filled voice.

“Dad.”

  
  
  



End file.
